User blog:Allsaviors/Random profession champions! Experiment with me!
So i was looking at a recent custom champion, and the creator said that he had used a random name generator. Suddenly I remembered a site called "Seventh Sanctum," on the subject of wordbuilding and the like in all it's facets. On this site they have random name generators to help you in your quest to build a story, and that includes a generator for classes and professions in a fantasy world. I have this crazy idea of getting random classes, and then making them into champions. Right now my idea is to use the generator's option to generate 20 different profession names, try to create the first one, generate another 20, creat the second, the third of the next 20, and so on. These names range from crazy to original to depressingly basic, so if i come up with a champion who is a "Holy Knight" remember it's not onoriginality, it's a random generator. I've spun the wheel and landed on... Appointed Inventor of the Sun Goddess ''' Hmmmmm, I feel a Piltover-Mount Targon champion coming on... '''Amelia, The Sun's Inventor is a custom champion I wish could be in League of Legends. Abilities |cooldown= 8 |range= 600 }} |range= 625 |cooldown= }} |range= 725 |cooldown= }} |cooldown= |range= 950 }} Lore Amelia was the good little girl of her Piltover family. Her life was great, she was smart and pretty, loved by her friends and strangers alike, and adept at invention, though her inventions were often minor improvements. One day it all changed. She divulged a breakthrough to one of her colleagues, and he came back the next day with other Zuanian spies of his kind. For years on end Amelia was forced to look useless while giving all her actual progress to Zuan. The spies threatened her and her family with pain and death if she did not work to the best of her abilities against her own city-state. One day she woke after having been punched by one of the spies the last night, and found herself broken. She felt that she would rather die than continue on, and so when she spitefully refused to tell the spies of her nonexistent progress that day, they poisoned her. It left her unconscious and seemed like she was dying slowly from a strange disease, and her family could not see the tiny wound that the needle had left, for days they despaired, wishing that Piltover's advanced medicine could help her. Finally the family broke and went to Mount Targon on a rumor. They had heard that one of the only ways to save their dying daughter was to bring her to the altars of the Solari, and hope that the Sun saved her. They were doubted as they left by Piltover's citizens, and when they got to Mount Targon, they were doubted that the Sun would find her worthy of saving. The day they arrived they rushed her to the top of the mountain, where the Solari let them through with heavy hearts, thinking that they were only indulging their last wish for their dying daughter. But when she was laid upon the altar, a blazing sunbeam struck Amelia. The Solari, including Leona, looked on in wonder as Amelia was purged of the poison and imbued with the power of the Sun. Her eyes blazed yellow with the inspiration that the Solari's patron had given her. Amelia revealed the spies that had tried to silence her, defeating those that tried to attack her with her new powers. Honor and happiness restored, she became the Rakkor-Piltover ambassador, and a missionary for the Solari. It only made sense to her that she should join the League of Legends, after all, where else would did those in power go these days? Quotes Upon Selection *"With illumination and invention!" Movement *"That's what I was thinking!" *"I agree." *"Spread the sun's light." *"Onward and upward!" *"Sounds right, summoner." *"Hmmmm..." *"In a flash!" Attacking *"For the sun!" *"Enough hypothesizing, let's test!" *"For Rakkor!" *"In the name of progress." *"It must be done." *"The Sun will annihilate you!" Taunt (Amelia extends her focus and shines brightly) *"You can't travel faster than light!" *"The sun is the center of everything!" Joke (Amelia extends her focus and looks up to the sky, shies away and then puts on sunglasses) *"Hmmm-Ow!Wait... ah, much better!" Upon gaining inspiration *"Hmmm... I wonder..." *"Ah! I see!" *"It all makes sense now!" Upon casting Heliocentricity *"Gravitational pull!" *"Face the light!" Upon casting Sun's Epiphany *"Be blinded!" *"See your terrible deeds!" *"The sun reveals your past!" Upon casting Focus of the Solari *"Behold the power of the Sun!" *"Burn before the Sun!" *"Sun, I call to thee!" *"Die, heathens!" Taunting an enemy Viktor *"Your gravity can never match the Sun's." Tuanting an enemy Zuanian Champion (other than Janna) *"Zuanians are retched filth." *"You Zuanians are poison." Taunting an enemy Singed *"You've caused me so much pain Singed. What do you think I'm going to reply with?" *"You monster..." I'd love some feedback, some other ideas, if you guys like how I'm flavoring, pretty much any kind of suggestion is welcome. The next one up is "Arch Killer of Wisdom." What do you guys think? EDIT: Lore and quotes! Still up for suggestions! I may have the next concept up by tomorrow. Category:Custom champions